Pride over Prejudice?
by Schizoprenic-Squirrel
Summary: Pardon me," He said, still smiling slightly, his voice taking on what was supposed to be set for light conversation, "I, do not have that talent of conversing easily with people I have never met before." YamixYuugi Some lines borrowed from Ms. J. Austin
1. Chapter 1

OMFG I'm watching an anime adaption of a commercial for **Pride and Prejudice** (The version with Kira Nightly) And was planning on writing a different fanfic, but this got in the way. I'll write it and get it out of my system. It's was either gonna be Bakura Ryou or SetoJou in the beginning, but I have decided to twist it around and make it a YamiYuugi fic. My first ever!!

Disclaimers-- Guess what? I do not own YGO. I do not own Pride and Prejudice either. And I will be watching this 'commercial' FOREVER depending on how long it will take me to write this!! Xp

Enjoy!!

**Pride over Prejudice?**

There. Over in the corner of the room. All of those giggling girls. Along with the occasional squeal. That could only mean one thing--

Mr. Darcy.

Or, as Yuugi liked to call him,

Yami.

The way he made all those girls yell and squeal was just so annoying.

He looked amazingly like Yuugi, with tri- colored hair and deep, amethyst eyes, but his had a slight tint of red to them. Of course, there were differences, too. He had three yellow bangs shooting up, refusing to be tamed like the rest. He was also, unlike Yuugi, not vertically challenged.

He heard all the girls.

_"He's here!"_

_"Is he handsome?"_

_"He's single!"_

And there was one of the elderly women there trying to keep them under control.

"Mr. Darcy, at your service."

Yami said in a deep, slightly bewitching voice. He sounded very... Yuugi couldn't find the word.

_Where did that _come_ from!?_, He thought.

Of course, Yuugi glared at Yami, which didn't fit him at all. He resembled a child, really, despite the fact he was sixteen.

Now, before we continue, let us make a few points clear-

Yuugi did not like Mr. Darcy.

Or, to put it in his words, he did not like Yami.

Why?

He didn't like rich, condescending people.

Why? They were rich and condescending.

At least, that is what he thought. Yuugi didn't know he was soon to be proved wrong.

Now, as to why Yuugi was at this party, despite the fact he was a boy who worked in the kitchens, was because he was here to bring refreshments and refill the tea pots when they ran dry.

He saw a girl walk up to Yami, blushing.

She was one of the more stunning girls in the room, with short, shoulder- length brown hair.

She was wearing a pale, rose- pink dress with cream- colored trim, and a pink quartz broach.

Ms. Elizabeth Gardener was her name.

"Do you dance, Mr. Darcy?" She asked, blushing slightly, her azure eyes

"Not if I can avoid it." The man said, very pointedly.

He was certainly honest.

"O- oh. I am sorry to have bothered you, then, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth said as she turned and walked back to her original dancing partner, Mr. Bankropht, who was currently dancing with a woman with long, brilliant blonde hair named Lucielle Valentine.

Yuugi was turning back to the tea pots, when he caught a shock of gold hair out of the corner of his eye.

That would only be one person. His best friend, the incredibly optimistic and in some cases bouncy Joseph.

"What're ya' doin' over here, Yuug'?" He asked. smiling brightly.

"Working. Whilst you, however, are dancing with every available soul that is attached to a body in the room. Both male and female alike." The small boy retorted, never taking his eyes from the steaming tea now being emptied into a ceramic pot.

"Oh. Okay. But, seriously, Yuug', why're you always' workin'? Take a break!"

"Joseph..."

"Call me Joey. We've been friends, get over da' formalities."

"Joey. I do not blow off my duty's. I gat them done and then I go about my business."

"And have no fun whatsoever? Come on, Yuug', go dance with someone! I'll take care a' da' tea an' refreshments, you have a good time!"

"Joseph--"

"Joey."

"Joey. No. Why should I?"

"So ya' don' end up an old, fun- absorbin' fool like ms. Fig over there."

Yuugi knew that Joseph was just trying to get him to dance with Kaiba, or Ryou, or Bakura, or someone who was being immature.

Maybe he was trying ot get him to dance with _Mr. Darcy._ THe dreaded Mr. Darcy, Yami, that promised impending doom.

_Impending doom for your virginity, maybe. If yu get your way._

Yuugi quickly tried to rid his mind of those thoughts. Dispose of them. Likewise, it did not go very well.

But Joseph would keep pestering him until he did.

"Go dance with Mr. Darcy over' dere'!"

"He looks miserable, poor soul!" Yuugi said in mock concern, sparing a glance at the older man.

Of course, he took delight in his being miserable, but for some reason it wasn't all there this time.

"Miserable he may be, but poor he most certainly is not." Joseph said, his blonde hair fanning out slightly behind him as he turned his head to look at the tall man with unusual hair.

It almost caught fire, it swung unusually close to a candle flame.

Of course, at that moment, Yami chose to walk up. He was smiling slightly at Yuugi, his amethyst- and- red- eyes kind.

"Hello, _Mr._ Darcy." Yuugi spat out, trying to control his temper. He heard Joseph giggle from across the table.

"Hello."

Yuugi just stared at him with eyes that said, _'That's it? 'Hello'? At least put together a decent sentence. If you want to ask me to dance, do it now before I die of the agony of waiting.'_.

Yami seemed to pick up on it immediately, opening his mouth to speak.

"Pardon me," He said, still smiling slightly, his voice taking on what was supposed to be set for light conversation, "I, do not have that talent of conversing easily with people I have never met before." He finished. Still smiling that beautiful smile.

_Stop that!_

"Perhaps you would be wise to practice."

"May I have the next dance?"

That took Yuugi aback. Mr. Darcy... _Yami_... asked him to dance...

"You've been most inconvenient since I have sworn to loathe you for eternity."

The words were out before the short teen could stop them. He saw Yami stare at him for a moment, a slight bit of shock in his eyes.

"You may." He snapped, hoping to smooth the whole thing over with those few choice words.

He heard Joseph giggle behind him, and, setting down the pewter teapot 'accidentally' on his hand, ha took Mr. Darcy's... _Yami's..._ waiting hand, he was lead onto the dance floor.

The music started, the violin quartet and flutes starting on a fairly fast- paced waltz, he was suddenly gliding along the floor with Yami.

He didn't know how to dane that well, but Yami was a natural lead. He followed his footwork, dipping, twirling, and avoiding other pairs of dancers, who, upon closer inspection, Yuugi saw the women looking at him most enviously.

It continued for another five or six minutes before the music stopped and they had stopped their dance.

He separated himself from Yami, and bowed, thanking him for the dance.

He headed back to the kitchen, muttering slightly about the dance. There had been this constricting feeling in his chest, his heart fluttered at Yami's touch, and the dance was amazing. This time, the little voice in his head staying unusually quiet this time.

He was surprised, to say the least, to see Joseph and the ever- so- prominent Kaiba... _kissing_... in a broom closet.

They were oblivious to his discovery until he cleared his throat, breaking Joseph out of his trance. Kaiba, much to his amusement, took slightly longer.

"How'd it go?" The blonde asked, smiling like an idiot.

"I- it... was..." Yuugi mentally cursed himself for stuttering like a fool.

"Amazing?" The blonde finished.

"No! It was the singularly most embarrassing, unlikeable experience of my entire life!" He spat out.

"Liar."

"I am not!"

"Your blushing. You liked it."

"What of it? Your in here with Kaiba, of all people, engaging in sexual activities!! And you accuse me of lying about a dance with the man I hate the most!"

"You like him."

That sent Yuugi over the edge.

"From the first moment I made his aquantence his arrogance made me realize that he is the last man in the entire world that I could ever marry!" Those words shot out of the young mans mouth as well, much to his exasperation and anger and the other's amusement.

"You like him!" Joseph said, every letter of every syllable of every word in that simple sentence dripping with victory, "I knew it! I knew you couldn't hate im'!"

"I thought you didn't like him." Said Kaiba, momentarily forgotten.

"So did I." Joseph agreed.

"So did we all!"

Yuugi slammed the door of the closet shut on Joseph and Seto's smiling faces, storming out into the vast expanse of yard outside of the elegant, now lively house. It took him a moment ot gather the fact that it was raining.

_Do you not think him a handsome man?_, He thought to himself.

Yes, yes he is.

"I have been a fool." Yuugi said. Glad that nobody was around to hear him. It took him by surprise when a mature voice said, "Were all fools in the world of love"

Yuugi didn't dread who it was, for once, instead he was slightly uplifted at it.

"What, pray tell, do you want?" The boy asked.

"I want to tell you how I truly feel about you." Yami said. He looked down at the boy, and, removing his outermost jacket, he laid it atop Yuugi's head, seeing it drape upon his shoulders as well.

"You have bewitched me, body and soul. That is the first time anybody has had that kind of power over me before."

_Of course. Power. Feh._

"Is that so?" Yuugi stared strait ahead, pulling the warm coat around him.

"Well, then, that must be quite a change for you." He sloshed through the now- muddy lawn into the kitchen.

This would be different, dealing with the feeling now constricting his chest. He turned and walked back inside, leaving Mr. Darcy our in the lawn to get thoroughly soaked.

He saw Joseph leaning up against a tile counter, looking at Mr. Darcy out of the window.

"What have you done to poor mister Darcy?" He said, half in mock- concern and half in curiosity.

Yuugi was taken slightly aback for a moment.

"I have no idea, really."

**Fin**

Omigod, that sucked!! I changed some of the names (As you can see) for the sake of the story. Please review!! It would make Yami and Yuugi very happy!!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, god... I'm gonna wrap this fic up RIGHT NOW.

After getting a full... uhm... ((Counts on fingers)) four and a half hours of sleep, I am writing chapter two of **Pride over Prejudice.** And now I want to watch the stupid movie and if I did that nobody in my family would let me live it down. So I'll just get this over with and put disclaimers here--

Disclaimers- YGO belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. This, of course, includes all plot lines and story arcs. Pride and Prejudice belongs to none other than the, until recently, hated to a certain point, Jane Austin.

That said, enjoy chapter 2.

My god I need food.

**Pride over Prejudice**

**Chapter 2**

**Previously--**

_He saw Joseph leaning up against a tile counter, looking at Mr. Darcy out of the window._

_"What have you done to poor mister Darcy?" He said, half in mock- concern and half in curiosity._

_Yuugi was taken slightly aback for a moment._

_"I have no idea, really."_

Yuugi went back into the main room, rejoining the party and tending to the tea, and, in the case of the latest guest, and alcohol addiction. Nobody here was getting drunk.

So, after much tussling and pushing and pulling, Yuugi separated the flask of... whatever that dark, brownish red liquid that looked slightly sticky and tar- like... whatever it was, it couldn't have been good for the man's health.

He deposited it in the kitchen, telling Joseph to hide it somewhere or not let it out of his site, and to avoid tasting it, as he did with other situations.

It was the exact moment when he walked back out again, with another full, piping- hot pot of tea, that people started to dance individually and show off skills of some form or another.

Giggling girls played instruments, some reading poetry they had written, and some just acting foolish.

One of the reasons he was more attracted to men than women. And, apparently, Yami had the same preference as him.

Odd, as it turned out.

A quartet of girls stepped up all wielding unusual- looking instruments.

There were two instruments Yuugi realized as shakers and a type of drum, but the other two were completely new to him, and frankly quite fascinating.

They situated themselves in the center of the room, readying their instruments.

They began to play music with an exotic, unusual, fast- paced tempo.

Yuugi was enthralled by it, finding himself unconsciously swaying along with the music.

"It's quite enjoyable, isn't it?" A voice said behind him.

Yuugi already knew who it was, he was all to familiar with this particular feeling of hate and loathing than any other.

"Yes, quite, Mr. Darcy." He stopped swaying, hurrying off to the other refreshment tables situated around the room.

To his eternal aggravation, Yami followed him.

"Will you please leave me alone, _sir._"

There was no reply, unless a slight laugh counted as a reply. And if it did, it was an extremely aggravating reply. Very aggravating.

Yuugi remembered what he said earlier.

_"You've been most inconvenient since I have sworn to loathe you for eternity."_

Wonderful. Well, at least he got his feelings out.

And Yami was still following him, still smiling at him, still... being _Yami_. And it was annoying.

_Annoyingly cute._

**Stop it! Stop thinking like that!!**

Where did 'annoyingly cute' come from!?

He turned to glare at Yami, which looked very funny on his face.

He looked sightly childish, and was usually a eccentric, happy person.

Except when Yami was around.

_But that's changing. Slowly, but it's changing!!_

Yuugi mentally scolded himself again, scowling.

He turned to look at Yami, who was still wet, and smiling, and looking at him, and still smiling kindly, and still looking at him, and still wet, and still standing behind him.

Still.

And, even though Yuugi didn't like Yami, He was feeling a small change. Okay, a big change, no, a medium change...

No, wait, it was a big change.

Yes, definitely big. Unfortunately.

He headed back to the kitchen, Yami still following him.

He turned around and asked him to please stay away from the kitchen, and to not peek in, and to stay away from the door. Thankfully, Yami complied.

He walked into the sight of Joseph pouring the dark brownish- red tar- alcohol... _stuff... _into his mouth.

Or, more specifically, onto his finger first and _then_ down his throat.

What an... _idiot._

He ran up t the blonde, pulling the flask away and spilling it on his shirt.

"What-- what did you do that for!?"

"You don't know what that is! It might not be healthy for you! It might not even be _edible!_"

"You don't know until you've eaten it, right?"

"Mutt, your being an idiot."

Yuugi and Joseph turned to see Seto Kaiba walk in, looking down at the blonde in a way that said,

_'And you were actually _doing _that?'_

_"I'm _the idiot? What about you? _You_ kissed me!"

"And I'm an idiot for that? I'm not the one drinking something that resembles tar mixed with blood."

"... I hate you right now, do you know that? You and your damn logic."

"Ha ha. You might want to get used to it, mutt, you might be seeing me very often in the future."

Yuugi rolled his eyes, grabbing the flask from Joseph, ignoring his protests and walking away to stash it into some closet, carefully hiding and sneaking it past the guest who brought it.

When he tried to return to the kitchen, Joseph stopped him, looking a little mad.

"What? Is this a new way of killing somebody? Trying to glare holes in the back of their skulls and burn their brains?" Yuugi said, turning back to the hot tea.

"Ha ha, very amusing, Yuugi. Why don't I just tell Mr. Darcy that your attracted to him."

"_WHAT!?_" Yuugi screamed, more like screeched, dropping the hot tea onto his shirt, then his pants and shoes, until the silver teapot landed on his foot with a small 'thud'. The rest of the hot liquid was quickly dispersed on the floor.

Joseph was laughing at what he obviously thought was amusing. At Yuugi's expense.

Anybody would laugh, of course.

Yuugi was glaring at Joseph, with scalding hot tea all over him and trying not to run outside into the rain and cool off. He was obviously to busy being mad at the world and Joseph for laughing at him and putting him in this embarrassing situation.

He finally gave in and walked out into the cool rain. It felt good. Marvelous.

"Dammit... Joseph, I'll get you back some day..." Yuugi said under his breath.

He wasn't usually one ot use vulgar language, but in his mind, this situation called for it.

But maybe... Yami knowing how he felt towards him would be good.

Oh, God no.

Don't admit it.

Not to yourself, not ot anyone.

_You don't like him. Not at all. Even if he is handsome and tall and most likely brave and definitely stronger than me and..._

"Stop. That. Now." He said to himself.

This was getting complicated. Very complicated.

"You simple love ot get wet, don't you? Well, I'm afraid you must refrain from that avenue of pleasure because I only have one jacket and it's already soaked."

Yuugi felt something drape over his head and onto his eyes before noticing what it was and turning with absolute horror to see who was behind him, without a shirt, getting wet.

He looked... wonderful.

"Now, what were you telling yourself to stop? Trying to stop getting wet?" The taller man asked.

"Wha...!?" Yuugi blushed, starting ot look mad. Which was still quite humorous, much to his dismay. "Me, trying to stop myself from getting wet? When your out here, without a shirt, getting wet!?" He took the white shirt from his head and shoved it back into Yami's arms. "Put your shirt back on! Your going to catch a cold! And go inside and dry yourself off!" He said, turning Yami and shoving him back into the kitchen.

In his haste he tripped over the threshold and fell, knocking Yami to the ground beneath him.

Which was quite embarrassing. Especially since everyone knew what he though about Yami.

And it was only better that Joseph was in the kitchen with Seto.

"Ah... G- get... get off me!" Yuugi said, pushing himself from under Yami.

"Ha ha. But I was under you." He said.

_Irritate me more, see what happens._

"Oh well. I could care less who was on the top or the bottom. Now, If you'll excuse me, I have work to attend to. I intend to keep my job."

Yuugi went to get up, but was stopped by a arm sliding around his waist, pulling him up.

"Ah!"

He was hating this whole situation.

He hated it more when Yami moved his lips against his in a short, chaste kiss, before releasing Yuugi and walking off, straightening his shirt.

Leaving Yuugi blushing in the kitchen.

Seto and Joseph were laughing slightly, only serving to irritate him further.

He ran out, intending to give Yami hell.

"You!" He yelled, catching up to him and spinning him around.

"How... dare you!! Why, why , why, do you have to go and help me every time!! I don't want your assistance, I want you to leave me be! I have sworn to loathe you for eternity, so don't come near me! Don't kiss me, don't look at me, just leave me alone! And even if I enjoyed it, I wouldn't want to... be with you! Even if I did love you!" He was yelling, spilling his heart out in front of all the people attending the party.

"Hm. So... if you _did_ like me, if you _did_ enjoy the kiss, then you would still loathe me for eternity. Is that correct?" Yami said, smiling at him, obviously amused.

"Don't you see!? I _do_ love you, you daft man! But I loathe you as well! How can you not see that!?"

"So, you love me and yet loathe me for eternity? Or is there only one feeling in your cauldron of emotions set aside for me?"

"I... how do you... how could I... why do you want... _I DON'T KNOW!!" _He yelled.

Realizing what he had said, Yuugi turned and ran, feeling tears leaking out. How could he have said that?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

This is obviously going to be longer than 2 chapters. Dammit.

Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Part 03, by popular demand. Woohoo!!

This'll be fun!! Maybe Yuugi will finally warm up to Yami!!

Come to think of it, this is kinda like a soap opera. xP

I hate those.

Disclaimers- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Pride or Prejudice. Ok??

**Pride over Prejudice**

**Chapter 3**

**Previously--**

_"Don't you see!? I do love you, you daft man! But I loathe you as well! How can you not see that!?"_

_"So, you love me and yet loathe me for eternity? Or is there only one feeling in your cauldron of emotions set aside for me?"_

_"I... how do you... how could I... why do you want... I DON'T KNOW!!" He yelled._

_Realizing what he had said, Yuugi turned and ran, feeling tears leaking out. How could he have said that?_

For what seemed like the thousandth time, feeling ashamed and angry and lonely all at the same time. He knew it was silly, that he was acting like one of those stupid teenage girls, but he honestly couldn't help it. He felt horrible now. He liked Yami, he always had a small crush on him, but he never actually thought about it or acknowledged it. And, now that he did, he felt horrible. He would choose denial and ignorance rather than this horrible feeling. He hated it. He hated _everything _now. _Everything._ Mr. Darcy, Joseph, Seto Kaiba, his employer, himself, _everything!!_ He hated _Everything!!_

He kept running across the yard, crying his eyes out until he stopped at the base of a giant tree, which was his favorite place to get away from anything that made him feel... bad. It always took his hurt or angry feelings away, but now... it didn't seem to work.

And it _always_ worked...

**Except now...**

His brain said.

"B- be quiet... I don't what to hear it..." he said to himself.

"He has to be the _worst _person... No, the worst _demon_ I have ever met! I have ever had the displeasure ot meet!! _Why_ did god have to curse my fate with _him!? Why!?_ I don't _want_ him in my life, I want him to begone from it!!" He said to himself, hiccuping. He felt horrible. Absolutely horrible. Crying, alone, and in the rain, with thoughts of Mr. Darcy, the demon in his life, plaguing his mind.

He could care less about Yami, Mr. Darcy, whoever the hell he was, and what he was doing, how he felt, or anything else. He just wanted ot never be seen again. Horrible Mr. Darcy...

"I hate him..." He said to himself. "I hate him and I wish he would _disappear_... he's horrible..."

Yuugi stayed there at the base of the tree, hugging his clothes around him, shivering. He tried to press himself deeper into the base of the tree, wanting to disappear.

He hear soft footsteps after a while, but he didn't want to see anyone. He resented the thought of being disturbed.

"Go away." He said, not bothering to look up. He kept his head hidden in his knees.

"Yuugi..."

The small boy realized that it was Joseph's voice.

"Go away." He said.

"Yuugi, just listen for a--"

"GO AWAY!! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU, OR ANYONE! I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!! SO _GO AWAY!! _AND JUST... DON'T TALK TO ME AGAIN!!" He yelled, glaring at the taller blonde.

Joseph looked down at him, shocked. His friend had never said anything like that, he was always quiet, no matter what he was feeling. It just always stayed inside him. I guess that was why he suddenly exploded everywhere. But Joseph had seen what could happen when a quiet person got angry. He had seen Seto literally explode. So the best thing was to just leave his friend alone and back off. And he did just that, heading back into the house.

Yuugi heard Joseph go back into the house, feeling even more hurt and angry than before.

He kept crying, wanting to feel better. He wanted his feelings to go away into the tree, like they always did. He wanted to admit that he liked Yami... and he did... but his stupid pride wouldn't let him.

Stupid... pride... stupid... everything...

He sneezed, _hard_. Maybe he'd get pneumonia, and would cough up a lung. Hopefully. That would be alot better than what he was doing right now.

He heard the rain pick up, falling through the thin cover of leaves, plastering his hair to his face and back even more, making his clothes cling to his skin. He felt like he was freezing. Trapped in the arctic. He just wanted to never see anyone again.

He heard more footsteps, and edged away from them. Curling up even more into a little ball.

"Go away." He said venomously.

"Listen, Yuugi--"

"GO AWAY!" He said, coughing.

"Your catching a cold!" The person said.

It was Yami.

**Of course. Only **_**he**_** would even try to make me feel better.**

"Go away. I don't _care _if I catch a cold." He sniffed.

He felt something fall on top of his head, and a pair of arms wrap around him, pulling him against something warm.

**Must be him.**

Yuugi didn't bother to try to pull away, he knew Yami was stronger than him, and wouldn't let him go, probably.

"Look, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of all of the people at the party. I can understand if you loathe me for all eternity. I would if I were you." He said, keeping his arms around the smaller tri- haired boy.

Yuugi was taken aback for a moment. Was Yami actually... _apologizing??_ He never thought that the older man would do that. But... he felt a little bit better now.

"Th- thanks." He said quietly, coughing again.

"You sound like a dog." Yami said, pulling the smaller boy up and keeping him against his chest, leading him back inside. Yuugi shivered against him, holding his shirt trying to keep himself standing. Yami was holding most of him up.

"Th- thanks.." Yuugi coughed again. He felt horrible. Like dirt.

"You need to be in bed. Come on, you need rest." Yami said, leading the wet and coughing boy upstairs to a random bed in a random room. It must have belonged to someone whom he worked for, because it was incredibly... let's just say it was nicer than Yuugi's room. Yami led him over to the canopied bed(1), moving the curtain-ish things around it aside.

Yuugi coughed again, gasping for breath afterwards.

"Here, rest." Yami said as he put Yuugi down on the bed and pulled the covers up to the boy's chin.

Yami sat down on the edge of the bed and put his hand on Yuugi's forehead. It felt like it was on fire. Literally.

"I'll go and get some cold water and a cloth." He said as he got up to leave, "It may feel horrible, but you need to stay under the blankets. That'll help the fever and chills." He said as he left.

Yuugi could just stare up at the top of the canopy bed. There was a picture painted on the cloth above his head that depicted to lovers, a boy and a girl, kissing. Did love have to taunt him _everywhere_ he went!? It was horrible!! He honestly wanted the world of love and pheromones to leave him the hell alone.

He just closed his eyes until he heard footsteps in the hell. They got louder until they were in his room.

**It must be Yami.**

He thought. He just pretended to be asleep.

He felt Yami put a dampened cloth on his head, rivulets of water running down his face.

"I wonder if you really _did_ mean it when you said you loved me." Yami said, pressing the wet cloth onto Yuugi's forehead," I hope you did, anyways."

**Your an idiot, Yami.**

Yuugi thought,

**Of course I love you.**

His mind was betraying him. And it wouldn't stop, apparently.

"I have to confess, I love you..." Yami said.

Yuugi couldn't see it, but he was smiling sadly.

Right now, the petite teen wanted nothing more than to just 'wake up' and hug Yami, tell him that he loved him. But he couldn't. His mind might be betraying him, but his body wasn't. He wouldn't move, his mind wouldn't let him.

"I know that you hate aristocrats. I'd give up everything If I could be with you. If you loved me..." Yami trailed off. He sounded so sad...

Yuugi felt Yami move slightly, and then felt a pair of soft lips press against his own in a chaste kiss. It didn't last more than a moment, but still, it felt... good. Yuugi felt Yami pull away before he apparently stood up.

"I'll get you some tea..." He heard Yami say. He heard footsteps leaving the room, growing fainter by the second. He kept his eyes glued shut. He didn't want to open them.

He felt like he was having a nightmare.

He wanted to be with Yami, he knew that he loved him... but he still denied it.

**You love him. And you know it. Don't go into denial.**

_**I'd rather be in denial than have my heart broken by some aristocrat. I don't love him, and I never will!**_

**You know you do.**

_**I will gladly live in denial for the rest of eternity if I must!! **_

**Stop it. **

_**No!**_

And that's how Yuugi stayed.

'Happily' living in horrible denial...

Choosing Pride and Prejudice over love and happiness.

--End--

Awwww!! Poor Yami and Yuugi!! TT

((Hugs))

We hope you all enjoyed the story!!

Please review!! It would make us all very happy!!


End file.
